what_even_is_thisfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ice Kream Trilogy
'''WARNING: '''This is a really weird crossover (story which contains multiple franchises) AJ/Kirby/FNaF creepypasta so prepare for games within games, weirdness, and a lot of ice kream. And unfunny poop jokes. Story Number 1 - Ice Kream I was playing Animal Jam when my tummy started rumbling so I went to the fridge to go get something to eat. In the fridge I found a tub of something called Ice Kream. "Huh. That's weird." I thought, knowing that the correct spelling was ice CREAM and not ice KREAM. But I grabbed it anyways and scooped some of it for myself and put it in a bowl. Then I started to eat the ice "kream." Then out of nowhere, BONNIE FROM FNAF FLEW OUT MY SCREEN AND JUMPSCARED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I screamed really loud and Bonnie ate my hand. I bled ice kream everywhere and I started to vomit up ice kream. Bonnie started to turn into ice kream and then all my animals on AJ's names changed to "Icy Icekream" and turned into ice kream. I was really scared so I went to the map but all the locations were renamed Ice Kream and they looked like ice kream. Suddenly pikachus appeared everywhere but they had no eyes and they had toothy smiles. They were covered in ice kream and their eyes bled ice kream. They start eating each other and they bled ice kream everywhere. Kirby then appeared and ate all of the pikachus and he too turned into ice kream. I got up and started to run outside but the door had turned into a wall of ice kream. I tried to eat through the wall of ice kream but my mouth turned into ice kream and bled ice kream everywhere. Then the Lost Jammer, EEeEE, Broken Dreams, Death Kirby, and all the FNaF Animatronics ate me before turning into ice kream. Now remember, if you ever find a tub of ice kream in your fridge, do NOT eat it, or else you will end up like me. Story Number 2 - Icy Ice Kream I was an intern at Nintendo and one late late night I found a cartridge of Kirby's Dreamland. It was weird tho cause the name "Kirby's Dreamland" was crossed out and written in ice kream over the name was "Icy Ice Kream." I was stupid tho so I grabbed a Gameboy and started to play it. There was no title screen and it immediately sent me into the game. I was in Green Greens but everything was made out of ice kream and the enemies were cones of ice kream. I started to inhale an enemy and i ate it but then kirby pooped out ice kream everywhere! He fell into a puddle of ice kream and the music turned into ice kream!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The cartridge then split open spilling ice kream everywhere but the game was still going! Kirby then died and it went to the game over screen. kirby was bleeding ice kream everywhere and instead of saying game over it said ice kream! suddenly an eyeless pikachu which was covered in ice kream appeared on the screen and said "YOU'RE ICE KREAM!!!!!" Then a horde of eyeless pikachus came and ate my hands and feet, causing me to bleed ice kream everywhere. I vomited ice kream onto the gameboy and it exploded into a kreamy ice kream mess. Then fnaf animatronics, EEeEE, Creepypasta Pinkie Pie, and the Lost Jammer appeared and started evilly chanting. They drew a pentagram out of ice kream and a tub of ice kream appeared in the center. Then they grabbed me and kailled me and used my organs to build a time machine which they used to send the ice kream to the past. And that was how the narrator in Ice Kream got his hands on ice kream. Story Number 3 - Ice Kream - Shatty Location So after the events of Icy Icy Kream the ripple in time caused by the organ time machine sent ice kream to another dimension where poop the dominant species. They teamed up and went out on a quest to destroy people. Meanwhile I was playing Sister Location when I reached the fourth night. When I reached the fourth night the springlock suit was made out of ice kream. Then I heard Bappy say "Ice kream ice kream ice kream. Surrender to ice kream. Ice kream is love, ice kream is life." Then the cutscene where the ballerina dude got scooped played, but the scooper was made out of poop and ice kream and the sound of her getting scooped was replaced with a fart sound. The ballerina then melted into ice kream. Suddenly Kirby ate my hands and I bled ice kream everywhere. I vomited ice kream up onto the ceiling causing the ceiling to turn into ice kream. However eyeless pikachus which were bleeding ice kream's turds were all over the ceiling and they fell from the sky. I started to drown in eyeless pikachu shat and I vomited poop, blood, and ice kream everywhere. I choked on the poop and died. Then on my computer screen, Bappy turned to me (despite me being dead) and said "Go to ice kream." Then the entire universe turned into ice kream and ice kream took over the world. The end. Category:Trollfic Corner Category:Pasta Is Scary Category:Dead. Not big surprise Category:Kurby Category:Pokeymanz Category:Animul Jam Category:Foonaf Category:From another world